BIBS Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded BIBS (Biblical Studies) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Biblical Studies within the Uralican Transdenominational Seminary. 100-level courses BIBS 100 - Introduction to the Bible and Its Formal Study BIBS 125 - Introductory Bible Studies for Non-Majors 200-level courses BIBS 200A - Studying the Old Testament BIBS 200B - Studying the New Testament BIBS 210 - The Apocrypha: Scripture or Not? BIBS 250 - Beginning To Understand The Words Of Christ 300-level courses BIBS 300A - The Synoptic Gospels: Matthew, Mark, and Luke BIBS 300B - The Gospel of John BIBS 310 - The Pentateuch BIBS 320 - The Age of Judges: Joshua, Judges, Ruth, and the Two Books of Samuel BIBS 330 - The Histories BIBS 333 - Ezra and Nehemiah BIBS 335 - Biblical Poetry BIBS 340 - The Books of Job and Esther: Important Lessons In Faith BIBS 345 - Proverbs: Godly Wisdom BIBS 350 - Major Prophets BIBS 355 - Minor Prophets BIBS 360 - The Acts of the Apostles BIBS 365 - The Pauline Letters BIBS 370 - Other New Testament Letters BIBS 375 - Introduction to Revelation 400-level courses BIBS 400A - The History of the Gospel of Matthew BIBS 400B - The History of the Gospel of Mark BIBS 400C - The History of the Gospel of Luke BIBS 400D - The History of the Gospel of John BIBS 405 - The Law: Leviticus and Deuteronomy BIBS 410 - A Look At The Apocrypha BIBS 415 - The Story of Joshua BIBS 420 - The Story of Samuel BIBS 425 - King David BIBS 435 - The Psalms: The Original Worship Service Music BIBS 440 - Job BIBS 441 - Esther BIBS 442 - Ezra BIBS 443 - Nehemiah BIBS 450 - Isaiah BIBS 451 - Jeremiah BIBS 452 - Ezekiel BIBS 453 - Daniel BIBS 454 - Habbakuk: A look at the most unique Prophet book of the Old Testament BIBS 455 - Hosea BIBS 456 - Joel and Obadiah BIBS 457 - Amos BIBS 458 - Jonah BIBS 459 - Micah BIBS 460 - Zephaniah and Nahum BIBS 461 - Haggai and Zechariah BIBS 462 - Malachi BIBS 465 - Romans BIBS 466A - 1 Corinthians BIBS 466B - 2 Corinthians BIBS 467 - Galatians BIBS 468 - Ephesians BIBS 469 - Philippians BIBS 470 - Colossians BIBS 471A - 1 Thessalonians BIBS 471B - 2 Thessalonians BIBS 472A - 1 Timothy BIBS 472B - 2 Timothy BIBS 473 - Titus and Philemon BIBS 474 - Hebrews BIBS 475 - James BIBS 476 - Peter's Letters BIBS 477 - John's Letters and Jude BIBS 480 - Three Approaches to Revelation BIBS 490 - Directed Studies BIBS 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses BIBS 500 - Different Approaches To The Study of God's Word BIBS 505 - How to Debate The Verity Of The Bible BIBS 550 - Directed Studies BIBS 599 - MDiv Thesis 600-level courses BIBS 600 - Directed Research BIBS 699 - DD Dissertation